


A Girl and Her Bike

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Derek finds himself attracted to a woman he always sees at the coffee shop he goes to. She's badass, rides a Harley and is actually pretty intimidating - even to a guy like Derek Morgan.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

He had no idea what came over him whenever this woman happened to cross his path…but Derek had it bad for a woman whose name he didn’t even know. Whenever he went to the coffee shop down the road from the BAU, which was pretty much every single day, a young woman on a motorcycle pulled up, parking her bike and taking the red helmet off of her head. Her long, silky hair would fall effortlessly out of the helmet, she’d go grab her coffee and from there she’d be on her way to wherever she happened to be going. Probably work, but he’d never asked. 

Derek wasn’t normally the type of guy to get flustered, but there was something so sexy, independent and badass about this woman that he wasn’t quite sure about talking to her; it might ruin the illusion he’d built up in his mind. From what he had seen of her, she didn’t take shit from anyone. Men had put their hands on her, people had cut her in line, others had even called her out of what she wore, but despite Derek’s instinct to step in - she really didn’t need it.

She never came at anyone if it wasn’t warranted, but she never allowed anyone to mistreat her, whether it was a woman her own size or a man who looked like he could crush bones with his muscles.

One day in particular, she walked into the shop, just one or two people away from placing her order for a large coffee with half-and-half and three splendas, when a guy in a polo and khakis grabbed her ass.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she said, turning around toward the disgusting human being that had touched her.

Derek couldn’t hear what the man said, but he did hear her retort and it made him smile. 

“You best not touch me again or you’ll regret it,” she had said, picking up her coffee from the counter.

“Oh really?” the man said, turning around to touch her again.

Before Derek had had the chance to intervene, she grabbed his hand, twisted it around nearly 180 degrees and had him kneeling on the floor in pain. “You disgusting excuse for a human being, I swear the next time you touch me will be the time I kick you in the balls so hard you’ll never have children.” She let go of his hand, not caring that everyone else in the shop had stopped to look, and walked out, getting back on her bike to leave.

He’d practically made goo-goo eyes at her, he was so turned on by her. He vowed to himself that one of these days he’d at least get her name.

As he walked into the shop, he heard the familiar hum of her motorcycle and she walked up behind him. “You’re normally here after I am,” she said, “I was running late this morning.”

“I knew that was you,” he replied, turning around to see her in a tight pair of dark wash jeans, a red tank top, black leather jacket and matching leather boots. “I heard your motorcycle from down the block.” 

“That’s my Bucky,” she said, looking back toward her Harley.

“Your bike’s name is Bucky?” he asked, “As in?”

“As in Bucky Barnes, from the Captain America movies,” you said, smiling wide. “He’s my baby.”

He laughed. Apparently she was slightly nerdy, as well as totally badass. “Well, I now know your bike’s name. Could I get yours?” he asked, taking a few steps forward toward the counter.

“I’m Y/N,” she said, shaking his hand, “and you are?”

“Derek. Derek Morgan. I’ve always wondered where you head off to on that bike when you leave,” he said, trying to learn more about the woman he couldn’t shake from his thoughts.

“I work at Smith, Baker, Roland and Shields down the street,” she said, continuing when he seemed to be confused. “The architectural firm down the street. I’m a partner there. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle, Derek?”

“I can’t say that I have. I bet it’s amazing,” he replied, finally having picked up his coffee, as well as hers which he’d ordered and paid for her.

“It is fantastic. There’s nothing like the rumble underneath you to wake you up in the morning. How about one of these days I take you for a ride as a thank you for the coffee you just bought me?” she asked, taking a sip. “And you got my order right, I’m flattered you noticed.”

“It’s pretty difficult not to notice a woman like you, Y/N,” he said, walking at her side as they headed out the door. “And I think I’d like that. Are you free on Saturday?”

“Saturday is good by me,” she said, hopping on her bike and pulling a card out of her pocket. “This is my business card. I was actually hoping you’d agree to go out with me one day; I preemptively wrote my personal cell number on the back.”

“I’m very much looking forward to Saturday,” he said, “I’ll call you sometime this week to figure out where we’re gonna go.”

“Great,” she said, pulling her helmet back on over her head, “See you then.”

He watched as she fastened her helmet back on, revved up the engine and drove down the street. He’d never been asked out by a woman before, he’d always been the one doing the asking, but as she drove around the corner, he was glad she had. He wasn’t sure he would’ve ever had the courage to ask out a woman like her.


End file.
